Paige (Video Game)
Paige is a main character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. She has lived with Samantha and her family during the apocalypse. Paige's parents never wanted her so she and Sam formed a strong relationship, hinting that Paige was neglected most of her life. Paige has romantic feelings for Sam but is unknown if Sam does. Character Paige is an independent young woman capable of looking after herself. She is caring towards those she loves, but can be unfriendly to others in an effort to look after Sam and the rest of the Fairbanks family. She is fairly open with her feelings when prompted, being straightforward or even blunt at times when outright stating facts such as Sophia committing suicide by imitating a self-inflicted gunshot, pointing out the, "patch of dirt," she was buried in and when she notes that the (Determinant) reanimated Randall's ability to walk helps hide his death. Despite what seem like occasionally insensitive comments, Paige is considerably caring, not holding Michonne's hallucinations of her daughters against her and admitting to doing similar things at times so that Michonne does not feel alone, taking care of Sam's siblings in her absence and providing reasoning behind the actions of members of the Fairbanks' family, such as Sophia's suicide and John's demeanour when first meeting Michonne, which shows empathy and understanding towards erratic behaviour despite the circumstances. However, her consideration for others in this sense can sometimes be impaired by her stubbornness and frustration, leading her to assume abandoning the Fairbanks family is the best option when Sam is insistent on staying. Paige is also observant and takes prerogative in dangerous situations, having observed Michonne approaching the house before she and Sam's arrival, taking guard from the garage while Randall and the remaining Monroe colonists attack and using her rifle to snipe from one of the upstairs windows of the house when Norma arrives. She is also able to defend herself and keep hold of her rifle against an enraged Randall and has the presence of mind to lock Randall's hands in a vice after he's been incapacitated by Michonne's attack. Throughout the series, she shows signs of having a low self-esteem and depression, such as claiming to be a bad shot, calling herself, "a squatter in other people's lives," and admitting that she feels like she would be intruding if she were to join the Fairbanks in John's funeral despite having known the family since childhood, inferring a sense of not being worthy enough; however, these instances may be due to her unrequited crush on Sam. She also heavily insinuates that she has considered committing suicide in the past, but chose not to in the end because of Sam and the fact that she is one of the only people left that she cares about. This may in part be due to a presumably difficult childhood in which she states that her parents did not want her, hinting at neglect. Pre-Apocalypse Chesapeake Bay, Virginia Paige lived around the Chesapeake area during her childhood born in 1983 or 1984, where she was neglected by her parents. As a child, Samantha bullied her, but they become close friends in later life. They became close enough that Paige spent most of her time with Samantha and her family. Post Apocalypse During the outbreak, Paige took shelter with the Fairbanks and helped to barricade their house. Paige stayed and helped the family survive during the apocalypse. About a year before she met Michonne, Sophia committed suicide. Paige herself began to consider suicide as an option but stayed strong for the sake of the Fairbanks. Michonne Mini-Series "Give No Shelter" Paige is first encountered when Michonne and determinantly Pete appear at the front of the Fairbanks' house, carrying a wounded Samantha. She is heavily suspicious over them, warning them not to move by firing in their direction. She states that she cannot risk the family's safety by letting them inside, although, taking further persuasion from Michonne, she accepts to, reluctantly. After some struggle against walkers at the gate, all of them run into the house. Paige anxiously points the direction to the living room to Michonne. Upon arriving, Paige warns Alex and James not to approach their sister, to which they obey, showing that they respect her to a degree. James collects a makeshift first aid kit, and Paige and Michonne succesfully stop Sam's bleeding. John arrives and questions Michonne, but Alex interrupts him, asking him about Greg's whereabouts—Paige is visibly saddened when realizing that something must've happened while outside. Paige watches over a hallucinating Michonne and eventually decides to interrupt her, waking her up. After some small talk, Paige apologizes on John's behalf, saying that he isn't big on strangers. She then apologizes for almost shooting Michonne, and determinantly Pete, saying that she was worried about Sam, and that she often worries when the latter leaves the house. Paige is upset by the fact that Alex is sitting in the rain, and explains to Michonne that he is looking at the grave of his deceased mother, Sophia, who commited suicide. In a specific dialogue tree, Paige reveals that she has thought about suicide before, and implies that Sam is what prevented her from carrying it out. Paige and Michonne run into Samantha's room when they realize that she is talking to herself while laying in bed. Paige sits besides her, grabs her hand to prevent her from falling, and prompts her not to move due to her wounded shoulder, though Sam refuses to. Samantha goes back to sleep after being told to by Michonne. John enters the house with an asleep Alex in his arms. Paige tells Michonne that John can make a strong first impression, but that he also is what has protected the family for so long into the apocalypse. If asked what she cares about, Paige will tell Michonne about how she met Sam. The story goes that Samantha used to pick on Paige when they were kids, but both eventually became good friends. John storms downstairs, and he and Michonne head to the yard to have a word under the rain. Pete will enter the room and talk to Paige if he arrived at the house earlier that night. After a couple of minutes, Pete leaves Paige on her own, and goes outside. Not long after, she hears a gunshot, so she looks through the window of the main entrance to know what is happening. Michonne spots her, and widens her eyes to make sure that Paige knows that the man in the yard and his companions are dangerous. Paige grabs her hunting rifle and awaits in the garage. Paige is then ambushed by Randall and knockes her out with her own rifle, Michonne saves Paige. Michonne, Pete (Determinant) and Paige work together to tie Randall up. Randall threatens to kill Paige and later walkes off with Samantha. "What We Deserve To Be Added Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paige has killed: *Randall (Caused, Determinant) *Gabby (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Jonas (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Norma (Caused, Determinant) *A few members of Monroe members *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Samantha Samantha used to pick on Paige when they were young; however, they later became close friends. Paige spent most of her childhood with Samantha and her family as she mentions that her own family didn't want her. When Michonne arrives at the house with Sam injured, Paige is shocked and angry, making her difficult to reason with as she guards the gate of the house. Paige helps Michonne treat Sam's wound. When Sam wakes up, Paige is there trying to get her to relax. Paige and Sam will argue about staying or leaving when talking about Norma's arrival. Sam has great trust in that if anything happens to her, Paige will look after her little brothers, which is ultimately what happens if Sam perishes in the house fire. When talking to Michonne about suicide, Paige says that she thinks about it and claims that "if it wasn't for Sam...", hinting the importance that Sam holds in her life and her ability to stay rooted to the world through the fact that Sam's presence has prevented her from committing suicide. If Sam dies, Paige is naturally upset. The two of them appear to have a sisterly relationship. Michonne Paige was hostile to Michonne when they first met, thinking that she hurt Samantha and will hurt the rest of Sam's family. Paige helped Michonne when they were treating Sam wound. Paige apologizes for almost shooting Michonne, feeling guilty about it. Later, Michonne saves Paige from struggling with Randall and she returns the favor, displaying a protective side towards her. Michonne can talk to Paige in her room and can convince her to stay or agreeing with leaving. Depending on Michonne words, Paige will either stay to fight or prepared to leave before Norma shown up. John Paige respected John because he was the group leader and they see him as the reason why they are still alive. She felt sad for the things he had been through and respected his will to keep everyone strong. Paige is sad to learn about his death at the hands of Randall. It is unknown whether John was a father figure to Paige when she was young, as her own father didn't care for her. Alex Paige is something of a big sister figure to Alex, warning him to stay back and trying to get him to relax when Samantha was injured. Paige sees Alex and John visit Sophia's grave and reacts with sadness towards everything he has been through. Paige seems to care about Alex as it is insinuated that both he and James see her as a sisterly figure as she often frequented their house before the apocalypse. After the house burns down, she can be seeing carrying the exhausted child on her back as the group walk down to the bay's shore. If Sam (determinant) dies, Paige will approach Alex and James and is seen to gently gesture towards them and embrace the orphaned pair, clearly having taken the responsibility to look after them as Sam had requested. James Paige is something of a big sister to James, warning him to stay back and trying to get him to relax when Samantha was injured. Paige is angry at Randall for threatening to kill him. Paige seem to care about James she might be like sister figure to him. If Sam died, Paige will comfort him and take the responsible in looking after him. Pete When Paige met Pete (Determinant) she was hostile with him, thinking that he and Michonne hurt Sam and desired to hurt the rest of people in the house. Paige helps Pete along with Michonne to fight off Randall, demonstrating a connection against mutual enemies. Pete seems to care about Paige as he offers to take her to Oceanside a community so she can lived and be safe. Randall Paige has a hostile relationship towards Randall. She is seen struggling with Randall when helping Michonne and Pete (Determinant) subdue him. Paige is angry at Randall for killing John and threatening to kill everyone else. Randall has no regard or care about Paige as he threatened to kill her. Paige seems to only view Randall as a bargaining chip and thinks that keeping him alive make him valuable. She does come to his defence when Sam tries to beat him (Determinant), reasoning he's still a human, demos treating some sense of care (if very little) for Randall. Sophia Fairbanks While Sophia died before the events of game, it can be assumed that Paige knew her since as a girl she spent much of her childhood with Sophia's daughter, Sam, and mentions that their house and family were her, "make-believe," at living a normal, family-oriented life, which she lacked. This insinuates that Sophia may have become somewhat of a surrogate mother figure towards her. Paige will tell Michonne about Sophia's suicide and will mention with sadness and frustration that she never understood why she did it, displaying her feelings towards the fatal act and its effect on the Fairbanks family. Norma Norma (Video Game)Since Paige was on sour terms with Norma. When Paige sees Norma, she can shoot her in the shoulder. (Determinant), displaying a hostile, uncaring and aggressive nature towards her, disregarding her life once Michonne's friends are safe. Janey Paige and Janey are presumed to have a negative relationship because both groups are at war. Paige can shoot Norma and Janet warns the Monroe group. Appearances The Walking Dead: Michonne *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Paige states numerous times that she is a bad shot; however, she demonstrates otherwise: **She is able to shoot Norma on the shoulder if Michonne signals her to, **She will successfully non-canonically shoot and kill Michonne if she doesn't respond to Paige asking who she is and if she hurt Sam, **She will easily shoot a walker if Michonne doesn't respond to Paige's accusations against her. *Telltale has confirmed that Paige is the same age as Sam, 22. **Telltale also stated that Paige has feelings for Samantha. **Paige is one of thirteen characters to have a confirmed age. The others being Lee Everett, Clementine, Duck, Anna Correa, Alvin, Luke, Alvin Jr., Sarah, Greg, Samantha, James, and Alex. *Paige is the is one of five Telltale (TWD) video game series' character to be classified as being within an LGBT bracket, the others being Walter, Matthew, Jonas, Zachary, **Additionally, she is also the only one of these five characters to be a female, to not be involved in a relationship and to be a main character. References Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Oceanside